<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lions and Tigers and Mickey, Oh My! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481250">Lions and Tigers and Mickey, Oh My!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Getting Together, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tiger King AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh out of prison, Mickey Milkovich heads down South to start a new life and finds himself living and working in an exotic animal zoo, run by a larger than life figure known as Lloyd Exotic. But it’s Lloyd’s young husband who Mickey finds himself drawn to, and the two quickly find themselves caught up in a dangerous romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Lloyd Lishman, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there cool cats and kittens! So like the rest of the world I binged Tiger King and quickly became obsessed with the thought of Ian married to the much older owner of an exotic animal zoo (à la s3 Ian/Ned) and Mickey as a guy who starts working there and steals Ian away. I wrote this fic to work it out of my system, and I’m marking it as complete for now, but I might add more if inspiration strikes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in a rickety mobile home, sweating from the Oklahoma heat with a tiger cub nuzzled into his chest, Mickey Milkovich wondered, not for the first time, how he had wound up here. He had swapped the danger of stray bullets and a homophobic father in Chicago’s South Side for the sharp claws and teeth of big cats, and the whims of the gay, gun-toting eccentric who owned them. On second thoughts, maybe his life hadn’t changed so much after all.</p><p>There was one major difference though, Mickey was quickly reminded, as a familiar redheaded figure stepped into his trailer, his tank top sticking to his chest from the heat. Mickey licked his lips unconsciously, his eyes lingering on tattooed biceps. This was something he could never have had back home, he thought, as Ian Gallagher turned to face him, smirking.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Ian asked, flexing his arms obnoxiously. Mickey raised an unimpressed brow, before ducking his head down to hide the smile that rose unbidden. Judging by Ian’s snort, he hadn’t fooled anyone.</p><p>“What’s this one’s name then?” Ian said, crouching down to get a closer look at the cub cradled in Mickey’s hands. One of the tigers had given birth that morning and Mickey had been given his first cub to look after.</p><p>“I was thinking Rocky. Eye of the fucking tiger, right?” Rocky also happened to be the first movie he and Ian had watched together in their trailer, when they first began their weird unspoken courtship.</p><p>“Fucking sap,” Ian laughed, bumping Mickey’s shoulder with his own as he ran a cautious hand through Rocky’s fur. Mickey leaned instinctively into the touch. <em>Yeah</em>, he thought,<em> I really fucking am.</em></p><p>***</p><p>When Mickey had walked out of the gates of Beckman Correctional 4 months earlier, with nothing but the clothes on his back and a nearly empty wallet, he had no plan for where to go, just so long as it was far away from the city.</p><p>During her last visit, his cousin Sandy, the only person who had come to see him regularly, had pulled no punches when she warned him that he couldn’t come home, explaining in painful detail what Terry Milkovich was planning to do if he ever saw “that pole-smoking faggot” again. Well, fuck Terry and fuck Chicago, Mickey was leaving on the first bus headed South and away from that mess. It wasn’t like there was anything keeping him tied to the city anyway. That’s how Mickey ended up spending his first day of freedom sitting in a cramped window seat next to a tweaking meth head, headed to Oklahoma of all places. What a beautiful fucking morning indeed.</p><p>It was dark by the time he pulled into the bus station, and Mickey was starving. He wasn’t eager to part with what little cash he had left, but he would need to find a place to stay and some food to keep him going soon. While raiding a convenience store was enticing, the last thing he needed was to risk being locked up again. He would just have to find a job, and quickly.</p><p>The bus stop was nearly deserted; a homeless guy lay sprawled out on a set of benches while a couple of girls were stationed at the entrance, clearly looking for someone in need of a good time. A pick-up truck pulled up and one of the girls walked over to the cab, chatting up the driver. Mickey watched as the guy jumped out and walked over to the back of the truck, which was covered in tarp. He pulled it back, and Mickey found himself moving closer in disbelief. <em>Was that a fucking lion?</em></p><p>Mickey stopped a short distance away, staring transfixed at the gorgeous creature and half-listening as the guy continued his spiel, bragging about the powerful beast he had managed to tame. When the guy gestured towards the animal, Mickey realised with a jolt that he had lost an arm. Mickey’s not so subtle staring must have alerted Captain Hook to their audience, and he turned to Mickey with a gleam in his eye. Next thing Mickey knew, he was sitting in a truck with two strangers, a caged lion growling softly behind him, driving towards the promise of food, board and honest work.</p><p>That first night, after a dinner of questionable meat among even more questionable company, he lay awake in the grimy trailer that was to be home now, his thoughts stuck on the lion he had met. Sure, living and working amongst these rednecks likely meant another stint back in the closet but it was a small price to pay to get to hang out with lions and tigers.</p><p>The next morning Mickey joined the motley crew that made up the zoo’s workforce as they gathered in the gift shop, waiting for their boss to arrive. Mickey shuffled awkwardly in the room, keenly aware of all the eyes on him. Aaron, Mickey’s new one-armed friend, had assured him that there was always a need for another pair of hands. Mickey looked up as the door swung open and Lloyd Exotic came swaggering in.  </p><p>Lloyd looked to be about 60 but dressed younger, in tight fitted jeans tucked into cowboy boots. A gold tiger-stripe Desert Eagle pistol hung from his belt. His baseball hat sat atop what was unmistakeably a mullet and his hunting jacket lay open, revealing that he was topless underneath it. Mickey winced internally as he caught the flash of Lloyd’s nipple piercings. A tattoo of a tiger poised to strike covered most of his chest. But that wasn’t the weirdest part, that was reserved for the 6’4 musclebound hunk on Lloyd’s arm.</p><p>Mickey’s eyebrows flew up to his hairline as he saw Lloyd’s hand drift down to squeeze the guy’s ass. The kid couldn’t be a day over 20. Beside him, Aaron chuckled. “That’s Sam, one of Joe’s husbands.” Mickey shot him an incredulous look. “Yeah, I know. Just go with it.”</p><p>Their exchange caught Lloyd’s attention, and he strutted over to Mickey. “Well, who do we have here?” he leered, his eyes roaming over Mickey’s body.</p><p>Mickey bit back a threat; he didn’t care if this guy had a magic dick that came chocolate, he had no interest on choking on grey pubes. He glanced down at the FUCK U-UP branded across his knuckles and stood straight. “My name’s Mickey. I just got out of prison, I’m gay and broke as shit and I need a job and a place to stay. I heard you can hook me up.”</p><p>Lloyd let out a bark of laughter and clapped a hand on Mickey’s shoulder. “I like him,” he declared to the watching room. “You can stay.”</p><p>***</p><p>Mickey was at the Southern Jungle Zoo for a week before he met Ian. It quickly became clear that being out didn’t amount to much in rural Oklahoma; there were slim pickings on Grindr and he had to dodge Lloyd’s wandering hands and terrible come-ons. Still, it felt good not to have to constantly look over his shoulder, and the animals were more than worth it.</p><p>Mickey hadn’t put much thought into what wildlife a roadside zoo would hold, and he was surprised to find that on top of lions and tigers, there were bears, gorillas, alligators and so much more. Mickey had always had a soft spot for animals, but the idea of pets in the Milkovich house was laughable. Now he got to spend all day with animals he’d never thought he would see outside of a TV screen, and it was endlessly thrilling.</p><p>He was heading back to his trailer to grab a bite to eat when Mickey saw a truck pull in, and two guys he’d never seen before hopped out. He headed over to help unload, eager to meet the new arrivals. As he bent down to lower a crate housing what looked to be snow leopard cubs, he felt the familiar sensation of a pair of eyes checking him out. He sighed and rose up, ready to rebuff Lloyd once again, but when he turned, he realised it was the redhead from the truck that had been eyeing him up. Mickey hadn’t been paying much attention to the guys when they pulled up, his one-track mind focused on the animals, but Red wasn’t bad looking at all. He was taller than Mickey, and from the way he filled out his t-shirt, he probably wouldn’t have a problem throwing him around either. Not to mention he seemed to have all his teeth in place, which set him one step above most of the people Mickey had met so far.</p><p>Mickey smirked and gave Red a once-over, looking up at him from under his eyelashes. He felt a rush of victory when he saw the tips of Red’s ears blush. This was more like it. But before he could make his move, he heard a familiar drawl as Lloyd walked over to join them. Lloyd made a beeline for the redhead and gave him a smack on the ass before pulling him in for a kiss. Mickey froze as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.</p><p>“I see you’ve finally met my other husband,” Lloyd said, a possessive arm draped around the younger man’s waist. “This is Ian Gallagher.”</p><p>Ian was avoiding his gaze but made no move to step away from Lloyd. Mickey’s stomach sank. Of fucking course. As if life was ever that easy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mickey was 5 years old, he found a black cat huddled under the porch of his house. It was the first time he’d seen a cat up close, and he immediately reached out to grab it, but it hissed and pulled back.</p><p>“Sorry!” Mickey cried out, crouching down to get nearer to the small creature, hands held up to show he wouldn’t hurt it. He knew what it felt like to be grabbed unexpectedly; the alcohol reeking from his dad’s breath as he picked him up and shoved him against a door.</p><p>Up close, he could see that the cat was actually a light grey, its fur darkened by dirt and mud. “Here kitty,” Mickey called softly, trying to coax the cat forward. He looked around the debris strewn in the front yard for something that could get its attention, but old air conditioning units and broken pieces of furniture probably wouldn’t do the trick What did cats like, anyway?</p><p>Mickey looked down at the fraying sleeves of his sweater, and grinned. He began pulling at the thread until he had a sizable piece of string, which he dangled in front of the cat. Five minutes, and a lot of cooing, later, he emerged triumphant, the dirty cat gripped firmly in his hands.</p><p>Mickey made his way to the back of the house, entering the kitchen in search of something to feed his new furry friend, and found his mother was standing at the counter making sandwiches</p><p>“Mama, look what I’ve got!” Mickey held up his prize proudly. “I found him in the front yard, and I made friends with him. Look!”</p><p>“I can see that,” his mother said, levelling an unimpressed look at Mickey. “And what are you planning to do with your new friend?”</p><p>“I think he’s hungry,” Mickey said, and as if on cue the cat let out a plaintive mewl. “See? We can’t just let it starve.”</p><p>With a put-upon sigh, his mother turned to the cupboard, and pulled out a can of tuna.</p><p>“Thank you, Mama,” Mickey said, running up to squeeze her legs in a hug before dropping to the ground in front of the cat. He lay on his stomach, watching the twitch of the cat’s whiskers and the movement of its tail in endless fascination, as the cat surveyed its new environment.</p><p>“Here you go sweetheart,” his mother said, ruffling Mickey’s head, before lowering the bowl of tuna to the floor.</p><p>“How do you say cat in Ukrainian?” Mickey asked.</p><p>“кіт. But Mikhailo, once the cat has eaten, we’re going to have to let it go free.”</p><p>Mickey stayed stubbornly silent, not looking away from the cat, who was making quick work of the meal.</p><p>With a sigh his mother lowered herself to the ground beside him and placed a comforting hand on his back. “You know your father would never accept a cat in the house.”</p><p>Mickey wanted to shout and scream that it wasn’t fair, to throw an epic tantrum with flailing limbs like the kids on TV, but he knew there was no point. He blinked back tears and reached out to run a finger through the matted fur of the cat’s bowed head. He wasn’t going to cry over a stupid cat. He was a Milkovich after all.</p><p>***</p><p>Ian Gallagher had been back at the zoo for a few days now, and Mickey couldn't seem to turn a corner without running into him. Unlike everyone else at the zoo, whose working lives were strictly regimented, Gallagher was free to wander wherever he liked, usually followed by a gaggle of children he was showing around. As much as Mickey hated to admit it, seeing the guy interact with the brats was endearing, and the heated looks Gallagher would send Mickey when he caught him looking didn't hurt. Mickey was finding himself increasingly drawn to the guy, but the gaudy ring on his finger was like a bucket of ice water, reminding Mickey that he wasn't worth the trouble.</p><p>As hot as the guy was, Mickey had seen plenty of his type back in Boystown, happy to debase themselves with men old enough to be their grandad, as long as their wallet was fat enough. Hell, Mickey could barely walk 2 feet in a club before being inundated with offers from geriatric viagroids who thought they could buy whatever they wanted. That, and a healthy fear of his exploits there getting back to Terry somehow, meant Mickey hadn’t lasted long in that scene.</p><p>Aside from the Gallagher issue, Mickey was surprised how easily he slipped into life at the Southern Jungle Zoo. The hours were grueling and there were always too many fucking people around, but Mickey wasn’t afraid of hard work and it was definitely a step up from life behind bars. But just like in prison, everyone loved to gossip, and the favorite topic of conversation was Lloyd Exotic. Mickey wasn’t sure if he could believe half the shit people said about the guy (<em>he was a fucking country music singer too?</em>) and the way they spoke of him in almost worshipful tones gave Mickey the creeps.</p><p>One of the few people Mickey could stand to be around was Maria, who ran the gift shop, and he had begun to look forward to his shifts doing security for the store, even if meant being away from the animals. Mickey wasn’t sure how Maria wound up at the zoo, since she didn’t seem enamored with Lloyd at all. Her and Mickey had bonded over a shared love of judgement, trading bitchy remarks about the visitors at the zoo while Mickey ostensibly kept an eye out for shoplifters.  </p><p>"So, I brought over those clothes I promised," Maria said, placing a plastic bag on the counter, during a lull at the store. “Carlos was tiny like you, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”</p><p>“Watch who you’re calling tiny,” Mickey said, flipping her the bird as he dropped the magazine he’d been flicking through to survey the goods. "I've never had any complaints."</p><p>Aaron had promised him he’d be able to find some leftover clothes in his trailer when he moved in, but a quick look through the junk scattered throughout the trailer had revealed nothing that Mickey would be caught dead in.  Mickey had bitched about it to Maria and she’d offered to bring over some clothes her deadbeat ex had left behind.</p><p>"I can believe it," she said, with a wink. "Lloyd certainly doesn't seem to mind."</p><p>“Yeah, about that,” Mickey said, curiosity getting the better of him. “What’s the deal with the sister wives anyway?”</p><p>"Why, you looking to join?” Maria asked, ducking to avoid the shirt Mickey threw her way with a cackle. “I mean, they fuck him and keep him happy, he buys them guns and quad bikes and keeps them happy. It's pretty straightforward… well, except the Sam situation."</p><p>Mickey didn't give two shits about Sam, but he needed to keep Maria talking. "What situation?"</p><p>"Everybody here knows Sam is straight as an arrow, including Lloyd." She let out a bark of laughter at the look on Mickey's face. "Look man, meth is a hell of a drug. You’ve seen the food, I bet most of the guys here would suck dick just for some actual fresh meat."</p><p>"Yeah well you couldn't pay me enough to fuck another woman, I'm done with that part of my life." Mickey was still getting used to being able to talk freely about his sexuality, but he couldn’t deny that it felt good to not have to second-guess every word that came out of his mouth.</p><p>"What about Gallagher, he straight too?" Mickey rummaged through the bag of clothes, steadfastly avoiding eye contact. He wasn’t sure what Maria would be able to read from his expression.</p><p>"I don't think so, but nobody knows much about the kid. I've heard he's ex-military – he's a hell of a shot so I'd believe it."</p><p>Mickey's mouth went dry at the visuals that conjured up, long fingers curled around the grip of a handgun, toned arms on display as he took aim.   </p><p>"Oh, and he's from Chicago like you," Maria added, cutting through his daydream. "Southside and everything."</p><p>Well, that was unexpected. Mickey couldn’t think of a single reason a young gay guy like Gallagher would leave the city for Bumfuck, Oklahoma – he could barely explain his own presence here. He wanted to keep pressing but the last thing he needed was Maria questioning why he was so interested.</p><p>Changing the subject, he reached into the bag and pulled out a gorgeous Hawaiian shirt, slipping it on over his T-shirt. </p><p>"What do you think?" he asked, flashing Maria a grin. "Sexy, right?"</p><p>***</p><p>That evening Mickey was headed back to his trailer, new wardrobe in hand, when he spotted Ian leaning against a tree having a smoke. Without making a conscious decision to do so, he found himself walking towards the guy, who seemed completely lost in thought.</p><p>"Hey, Anna Nicole Smith!" he called, stifling a laugh at the look of bafflement on Ian's face, as he looked around to see who had spoken. Mickey gave him a sardonic wave when Ian spotted him.</p><p>"Who the fuck is Anna Nicole Smith?" Ian asked, as Mickey came to a stop opposite him, pulling out a cigarette of his own. After watching Mickey pat impatiently at his pockets for a moment, Ian handed over his own lighter.</p><p>“Thanks,” Mickey grunted, taking a deep pull. “And seriously? I don’t know what I expected from this shithole, but they really don’t have any culture here, huh?”</p><p>“Well, I’m not actually from around here.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Mickey said, and then immediately grit his teeth. He was a fucking idiot. He snuck a glance at Ian and predictably the guy was grinning like a fucking Cheshire Cat.</p><p>“You been asking about me, Mickey?” Ian asked, leaning forward slightly. They locked eyes, as if both daring the other to make a move. It was Mickey that broke first, making a strategic – and cowardly, added the voice in his head that sounded like Sandy – retreat.</p><p>"You got any scissors I can borrow?” he asked. “I picked up some new clothes but they're gonna need some adjustments.” Mickey swung the bag in his hand for emphasis.</p><p>"So what, you're a tailor or something?" Ian asked incredulously, standing up straight.</p><p>"It's just cutting off a few sleeves man, this isn't fucking Brooks Brothers."</p><p>“You’re full of surprises, Milkovich.” A thousand flirtatious responses sprang to mind but Mickey stayed silent. "I think I have some back at mine, if you want to come with," Ian added, stubbed out the cigarette.</p><p>"You sure Crocodile Dundee won't mind?" Mickey asked, mentally kicking himself for bringing up the creep and ruining the mood.</p><p>To his surprise Ian just laughed. "No, he's out to dinner with some friends. It's just over here," he said, gesturing towards a trailer near the dirt path that led to the zoo’s entrance.</p><p>They walked over in companionable silence, the rustling of the bag with each step the only sound. Mickey didn’t hate it.</p><p>They came to a stop outside the trailer and Mickey shuffled his feet awkwardly, shaking his head gruffly when Ian invited him in. "No man, I'll just wait out here."</p><p>Ian came back out a few moments later, scissors in hand. Mickey reached to take them, extremely aware of the way Ian’s fingers lingered for a moment before letting go. Ian cleared his throat, and Mickey knew he was about to say something they couldn’t go back from.</p><p>"Night Gallagher,” Mickey said, taking a step back. “Thanks for the help." He turned around and begin to walk away, flipping Ian the bird over his shoulder on a whim. The warm sound of Ian’s laughter followed him home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I guess this is a WIP now... I haven't written any further yet so can't promise regular updates but I have a lot more free time at the moment so will hopefully be able to get more out soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mucking out the lion enclosures was exactly as gross and unglamorous as it sounded. As he shoveled shit under the baking sun, Mickey kept up a steady stream of vitriol aimed at Aaron. So far, there had been a lot less animal handling and a lot more menial labor than had been promised that night at the bus station. Mickey had naively hoped those days were behind him when he got out of the joint.</p><p>The irony wasn’t lost on Mickey as he stood inside the cage. He had gone from inmate to warden, keeping animals behind bars. They seemed content enough, but maybe that was because they just didn’t know any better. There was admittedly something almost pathetic about seeing these majestic big cats pacing in undersized enclosures, but in Mickey’s experience, that was just life in a nutshell. Swapping out one form of a prison for another over and over again until you died.</p><p>Mickey was taking a break, leaning back on his shovel to give his aching arms a rest, when he spotted Ian striding over, a capuchin monkey perched on his shoulder. Trailing him was an eager group of visitors, clinging to his every word as they looked around the shitty roadside zoo like it was some kind of African safari.</p><p>He could tell the moment Ian spotted him; an odd expression took over his face that Mickey couldn’t define. Ian led the tour group over to the stage area, where Lloyd Exotic would soon be putting on a show, before making his way over to Mickey. They just looked at each other for a moment through the wire fencing before Ian broke the silence. </p><p>“So, I looked up who Anna Nicole Smith was,” he said, head tilted to one side. </p><p>When it was clear he wasn’t going to elaborate, Mickey said “Cool, you want a fucking medal or something?”</p><p>“It’s just,” Ian sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Do you have a problem with me or something?”</p><p>“Look man, if banging leathery grandpas is your idea of a good time, who the fuck am I to judge?”</p><p>“So what, you think you have me all figured out?”</p><p>This wasn’t the playful banter Mickey had been expecting. Instead, Ian seemed agitated, moving closer to the fence as if he could will Mickey to understand him through proximity. He was searching Mickey’s eyes, but fuck if Mickey knew what he was looking for.</p><p>“Alright – who's ready to be entertained?!!” Lloyd Exotic’s booming voice cut through them like an air horn.</p><p>“Looks like you’re needed,” Mickey said, looking over to wear Lloyd was prancing around, topless except for an open fringed vest, and with bright pink chaps over his jeans.</p><p>Ian looked back at Lloyd and swore quietly under his breath. He turned back to Mickey, a determined look on his face. “Do you like to shoot?” he asked.</p><p>“Who the fuck doesn’t?” was Mickey’s confused response.</p><p>“I’ve got a cool set-up down by the lake. Come shooting with me and I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”</p><p>“You really think a lot of yourself, huh?”</p><p>“Well, there’s a lot of me to think of,” Ian said with a smirk, throwing in a cheesy wink at Mickey’s groan.  </p><p>Ian turned to head over to the stage, but he only made it a few steps before turning back to face Mickey. Mickey could feel himself beginning to flush red, embarrassed to have been caught watching Ian walk away. </p><p>“Tomorrow. I’ll come get you,” Ian called, before jogging over to the stage where an impatient Lloyd was waiting.</p><p>Mickey returned to shovelling shit with renewed vigour, grateful for the distraction from the feeling of nervous anticipation pooling in his belly.</p><p>***</p><p>It wasn’t until Mickey was sitting in his trailer the next day, nursing a beer and wondering why the fuck he hadn’t asked Ian what time they were supposed to meet, that he realised Ian must’ve known that this was his one day off this week. He didn’t know how to feel about that. He wasn’t used to people going out of their way to find out information about him or to try and spend time with him, and anyone who did was usually quickly put off by Mickey’s whole demeanour. His knuckle tats and permanent scowl didn’t exactly scream “approachable”, but Ian didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock, quickly followed by Ian letting himself in. </p><p>“I love what you’ve done with the place,” he said, looking around the small space. The trailer was a mess; Mickey still hadn’t gotten around to clearing out the previous guy’s stuff, so it was arranged in piles around the room. Add to that Mickey’s own messy habits, and the place was a sty. Well, it wasn’t like Mickey was planning on bringing anyone in there anyway.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Mickey said, standing up and draining the can of beer in one long gulp. He wiped his mouth, not missing the way Ian watched the movement of his hand, before throwing the empty can vaguely in the direction of the trash can. “Let’s fucking move,” he added, shouldering past Ian. He hated small talk at the best of times, and he definitely didn’t have the patience for it now. </p><p>The walk to the lake was mercifully short, but Mickey spent the whole time painfully aware of the distance between them, and the way their arms would occasionally brush against each other as they walked in silence. Once they arrived at the lake though, all that was forgotten as Mickey stared wide-eyed at Ian’s set-up. There were targets scattered on and between the trees, and dummies set up on buoys in the water. There was also a make-shift army style obstacle course as well. Ian walked over to one of several large trunks and popped it open, and Mickey let out a low whistle. It was like an issue of <em>Guns &amp; Ammo</em> come to life.</p><p>“Thank God for rednecks,” Mickey said, bending down to pick up an AR-15 rifle. </p><p>The ice officially broken, Mickey and Ian went through the collection, sharing tips and shooting anecdotes. They took turns at the targets, each heckling the other when it was his turn to go. </p><p>“How’d you get so good at shooting?” Ian asked, pulling two bottles of beer out of a cooler. Mickey accepted the bottle with a grunt of thanks.</p><p>“I grew up with this shit,” Mickey said, taking a swig. “But we wouldn’t have gotten away with all this in Chicago.” He gestured at an explosive that would probably take out an entire block if he tried to use it in the city.</p><p>Ian grinned. “You’re South Side right? I fucking knew it, your accent takes me back. How the fuck did you wind up in Oklahoma?”</p><p>“Prison plus a homophobic psychopath for a dad. Figured it was a good time to start fresh somewhere new. You?”</p><p>“Dishonorable discharge from the army and a bipolar mom,” Ian said without missing a beat. “Cheers.” They clinked beer bottles.</p><p>Maria had mentioned the army thing before, but Mickey still couldn’t understand it. Even when he’d been at his most desperate to escape Terry, volunteering to get blown up in some ’stan in a never-ending war had never been an option. “Fuck man, if you wanted to get shot at so bad, wasn’t being openly gay in our neighborhood risky enough?”</p><p>They kept shooting for hours, until the sun started to set, and then they sat sprawled out on the banks of the lake. Mickey’s face hurt from laughing, as they shared anecdotes from their childhood. It felt good to be able to laugh over that shit now, even if it had felt like the furthest thing from funny at the time. Ian was explaining his discharge from the army – “You never even left basic? Pussy.” – his hands moving wildly to illustrate the exploding of a helicopter, when Mickey caught the glint of his wedding band. Somehow they’d managed to avoid the cowboy-hat-wearing elephant in the room, but Mickey knew he had to face reality. He let Ian finish his story, before asking the question that he’d wanted to ever since he met the man. </p><p>Ian sighed, eyes looking out over the water. “Monica, my mom, was sleeping with Lloyd’s meth dealer. She introduced us, and then kinda encouraged me to get with Lloyd. I think she wanted to know I was taken care of, so that she could move on guilt free. She left like a week after I first hooked up with Lloyd, and I moved into the zoo. Once I got here, I just fell in love with the animals. At the time, I guess it felt like I was falling in love with him too.”</p><p>Well that was pretty bleak. “Wait, how old were you?” Mickey asked, turning to face Ian.</p><p>“18.” Ian sighed. “I know how it looks but it’s not like that. Yeah, we’re not in love, but it’s not abusive or anything. And anyway, I’ve always gone for older men.”</p><p>“I just don’t get why you stayed with him,” Mickey said, picking at the label on his beer bottle. </p><p>“He's nice, and he wants to take care of me. Plus, he buys me nice stuff,” Ian said, gesturing around them. His tone seemed defensive, unlike the relaxed, lazy tone of their previous conversation.</p><p>“Right.” The more time Mickey spent with Ian, the harder it was to reconcile him with the kind of person who would be happy as a trophy husband. But, Mickey reminded himself once again, <em>this isn’t any of my fucking business.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>